


今天的Peter和斯塔克教授谈恋爱了吗

by oo217217oo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oo217217oo/pseuds/oo217217oo
Summary: 2018年春夏交接时写的了，还是在嗷3上囤一下。五千字清水小甜饼，哈利波特AU，斯塔克教授和乖狗狗彼得的甜甜恋爱，这个设定里没发生过内战，希望可以齁到大家！！食用愉快~
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	今天的Peter和斯塔克教授谈恋爱了吗

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年春夏交接时写的了，还是在嗷3上囤一下。  
> 五千字清水小甜饼，哈利波特AU，斯塔克教授和乖狗狗彼得的甜甜恋爱，这个设定里没发生过内战，希望可以齁到大家！！  
> 食用愉快~

01  
今年霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术由一名新老师教。  
说起来你可能不信，就是那位著名的Tony Stark。  
原因其实也很简单，Pepper觉得他应该出去干点什么。  
“亲爱的Tony，你每次都惹完事把烂摊子甩给我来处理，我也很累的。”Pepper小姐如是说，“你也应该为SI做一点贡献。”  
这就是为什么Tony现在会站在讲台上，和一群目瞪口呆的霍格沃茨七年级学生互相对视。

02.  
Tony率先打破了沉默。  
“我是Tony Stark，你们这学期的黑魔法防御术老师。”  
底下响起几声尖叫。  
Tony早就预想到了他们的反应。的确，Tony Stark在霍格沃茨任职黑魔法防御课教师，不知是何目的，想想都觉得不可思议——不过这倒是很适合用来作预言家日报头条，他嘲讽地想。  
“我们先来做一个小测验，请你们在5分钟之内想办法解开自己身上的植物，计时开始。”  
故意想给这群学生一个下马威的Tony没想到的是，还不到两分钟，就出现了这样的声音：“——Mr. Stark，我成功了。”

03.  
“很好。”  
Tony挥了挥魔杖，使他们身上的植物消失。  
“一个简单的明火咒加上石化咒——意外地起了好效果。为格兰芬多加上50分。  
斯莱特林的同学表情精彩。  
“普通，但是确实有效。尽管这位——Er——”  
“Peter Parker。”Peter赶快说。  
“——尽管Parker同学使用的不是你们也许毕业了都不会学到的解咒，但是却利用咒语特性得到了同样的效果。”Tony耸耸肩，“好吧，可能你们之中还真有那么一两个天才。”  
Tony没有看到，在他背后，被表扬了的Peter同学开心得像一只摇起尾巴的小狗。

04.  
“Mr. Stark！”Peter下课后立刻跑到黑魔法防御办公室，笑嘻嘻地对Professor Stark 说，“您需要一个‘课代表’吗？”  
“不需要。”Tony喝了一口茶。“所以那是什么东西？”  
“Er……大概就是麻瓜的一种叫法，类似于助教这样的。”  
“啊——我明白了，不需要。”  
Peter的表情有点尴尬，似乎是不知道应该说点什么。  
“——但是作为全霍格沃茨最优秀的学生，你可以例外帮我点忙。”Tony露出了一个狡猾的笑容。

05.  
毫无疑问，Tony的人气在哪里都不会低。尤其是在这样一群从小听着他如何发明种种咒语又如何改革了斯塔克魔法物品交易工业如何从黑巫师手下拯救了一整个麻瓜城市等等故事长大的孩子们中间。  
因此，即使是在课间，也总有一批一批的学生围绕在他身边，就像一支斯塔克卫兵队。  
相比之下，Peter就聪明得多了，他总是在中午大家都在礼堂吃午饭的时候去办公室找Tony。  
反正办公室的大门永远为优秀的Peter敞开。  
而且他注意到，斯塔克先生从来不在大礼堂和其他老师一起用餐——换个说法，斯塔克先生根本就不按时间吃饭。如果碰上没课的一天，他宁愿在办公室不合眼地工作12个小时也不愿意去礼堂吃点东西。  
大部分时间，他会带上几个梅姨给他寄过来的小甜品。你在霍格沃茨很难找到像柠檬雪宝这样的小东西。尤其是May的甜甜圈——斯塔克先生最喜欢吃这个。  
今天的Mr. Stark在干什么呢？Peter这么想着，敲响了门。

06.  
一个是霍格莫德开放日的周六。  
霍格莫德对Peter来说早就逛腻了——无非也就是蜂蜜公爵，三把扫帚，还有总被人当成鬼屋逛的尖叫棚屋。比起看这些，Peter倒更愿意在学校里闲逛。霍格沃茨总是有很多不为人知的小秘密的。  
在五楼南面的一个拐角，他遇到了Tony。  
“你没去霍格莫德？”Tony问他。  
“emmmmm——对——我觉得没什么意思——”  
“Ahhhh,我上学的时候也总这么认为。而且我用去霍格莫德的时间在霍格沃茨发现了点有趣的地方。”Tony挤挤眼睛，“我想既然你不愿意去霍格莫德，也许可以跟着我打发打发时间？”  
Peter只思考了0.0001秒就毫不犹豫地答应了。  
穿过五层的长走廊，Tony停在了一幅巨怪跳芭蕾舞的挂毯前。  
“这里，”Tony说，“是有求必应屋。我还是个学生的时候有一次在这里躲过气急败坏的教授。”他哈哈笑了起来，似乎是为了自己做过的恶作剧感到骄傲。  
“你需要在这里走三次，像这样——”Tony沿着挂毯对面光滑的白墙走来走去，“集中精力想你需要什么——”  
Tony第三次转身时，墙上出现了一扇门。  
“就是这个。”Tony拧开了铜把手。

07.  
他们走进的是一间堆满了各式各样零件的屋子。  
“Peter，看这个。”Tony拿起一个蓝色的零件，“我管他叫反应堆。”  
“那是什么？”  
“我需要你帮我完成的东西”Tony挑起一边眉毛，“我正在测试用不同咒语对它的影响。”  
“实际上，它还是我一个构思了很久的计划的核心——IRONMAN。”  
一颗槲寄生悄悄地爬到了他们头顶的吊灯上。

08．  
Peter的内心复杂极了。  
下周斯塔克先生要针对七年级巫师的就业方向在霍格沃茨演讲。  
作为一个从五岁开始就是Tony Stark铁杆粉丝的人，他当然毫无疑问要去听。  
唯一的问题就是当他从有求必应屋回来之后，刚得知这个消息就被告知名额已经满了。  
Peter自然是不甘心的，甚至有点委屈，他跟斯塔克先生一起呆了一整天，甚至Tony还把绝密的IRONMAN计划都告诉他了，竟然一个关于演讲的字都没跟他提。况且，那毕竟是斯塔克先生，跟别人能一样吗？  
“Peter，”Ned说，“或许你可以尝试着跟他要一张票。毕竟你是因为帮他忙才错过这次机会的。”  
Peter不得不承认，Ned说的确实是个好主意。  
第二天的午餐时间，Peter小心翼翼地试探着问斯塔克先生他是不是要在霍格沃茨作演讲。  
“对啊。”Tony咬掉一口甜甜圈，“我以为你们都知道了。”  
“是的——但是——我——呃——”  
“怎么了？”Tony露出一个疑惑的神情，“你没抢到名额？”  
“……是的。”一眼被看穿的Peter乖乖低下头。  
“哦，我忘了跟你说了，恐怕你不能坐在观众席里。我想我需要你给我当助手。”Tony冲他笑了笑。  
Peter当然答应了，但是他有一点不明白，演讲为什么会需要助手？

09.  
一个学期过得很快,一转眼就到圣诞节了。  
但今年Peter很不快乐，May在圣芒戈医院的病人情况很不好，Peter只能自己留在学校过圣诞节了。  
但是尽管这样，在圣诞节前后的欢乐气氛下，他也还是欢欢喜喜地和全宿舍一起大合唱霍格沃茨每年圣诞保留曲目——《蟾蜍和霍格沃茨圣诞之夜》。当然，他也没忘了准备圣诞节礼物。  
其中让他最苦恼的就是斯塔克先生的礼物——全霍格沃茨都在思考这个问题，谁都想送一份与众不同的，能给斯塔克先生留下深刻印象的礼物。  
但是他多少还是知道一点他们不知道的事情的。  
Peter想。

10.  
最后Peter决定送给Tony一个他做了很久的胸针。  
那是一个散发着蓝光的小反应堆。

11.  
圣诞节那天，在霍格沃茨晚宴过后，Peter意外地在格兰芬多公共休息室门口看到了Tony。  
“斯塔克先生，您为什么在这里？您不回家过节吗？”  
Tony像是没预料到会碰见人，惊讶地看了他一眼，“实际上我快有30年没有过圣诞节了。”  
“为什么？”几乎是话刚出口，Peter就后悔了，他知道自己不应该问这个问题。  
“啊，很多年前的事情了，也不是什么好事，你不会想知道的。”Tony摆摆手，“那你呢，你不用回家跟May一起过节？”  
“May有一个病人最近情况不太好，她必须时时刻刻在圣芒戈呆着。”  
“真遗憾你今年不能和亲人一起过圣诞节了。”  
“是啊，好像今年除了校长，全霍格沃茨也只有我们两个留在学校了。”  
Tony眯起眼睛，好像在思考什么事情。过了片刻，他说，“那这样，你也一个人，我也一个人，不如咱俩搭个伴过圣诞节？”  
那一瞬间Peter简直开心得要爆炸——他用最后残存的一点点冷静问，“去哪里？”  
“我想我在英国有几套房子——具体几套我也记不清了，但是如果我们今天晚上乘坐骑士公共汽车出发，明天一早我们就可以开始准备晚饭。”  
“好的Mr. Stark！！！！！”Peter几乎绽放成了一朵花。

12．  
第二天早上，他俩先是砍了一棵松树,用魔法挂上了冰霜。Tony还把松树顶上的一颗松果变形成了天使。  
关于晚餐，Tony坚持要买食材回来自己做火鸡。于是他就幻影移形了不知道多远去买回来了一堆菜。他在厨房忙活，Peter就清理清理房子，也帮他削一削蔬菜皮。结果事实证明，可能我们的天才万人迷Tony Stark并不适合做菜。  
“问个问题，Mr Stark,你真的觉得他们能吃吗？”Peter看着被烧焦的火鸡发问。  
最后，他们不得不又买了一只烤好的火鸡和一些熏肉，又由Peter炒了一些菜才草草弄完平安夜晚餐。  
晚上，他们一边吃饭一边听着赛蒂娜·沃贝克的圣诞广播，一起疯狂吐槽着这奇怪的高音和不可描述的歌词。  
然后，Tony可能是喝了点黄油啤酒，开始讲他学生时代的种种事迹。Peter笑得直不起来腰。  
后来，他们又开始玩一种在学生间很流行的噼啪爆炸牌，谈论预言家日报每天不切实际的报道，聊了一整晚，一直到平安夜都过去才互道圣诞节快乐然后各自去休息。  
一个真正的圣诞节，Tony想。

13.  
第二天，圣诞节清晨，peter早早地就起来拆礼物。  
其实就是为了拆Tony一个人的礼物。  
一个金红色的包裹,里面装着一个盒子,盒子里面有一根魔杖。  
斯塔克先生还留了小纸条：  
这是我赢得第一次决斗的时候用的魔杖。  
Peter明白斯塔克先生的意思，他希望Peter能像斯塔克先生一样优秀。  
或许还要比他更好。

14.  
满脸傻笑的Peter从房间里出来，看见Tony坐在窗边，带着他送的胸针。  
Tony笑着说他很喜欢这个礼物。  
又说他不知道现在自己的办公室是不是塞满了包裹，他都不知道假期过后还能不能进得去。  
他们两个一起大笑起来。

15．  
中午，一位女士来拜访了他们。  
Tony张开双臂，拥抱了她“好久不见，Nat。圣诞快乐。”  
红头发的魔法部官员回抱了他，“你也是，Tony。”  
后来又来了一个专门钻研学术的博士，一个金头发会放电的强壮傲罗和他黑头发的弟弟，另一个身材强壮的金头发傲罗和他几十年前的好友。另外，他们还捎来了一个弓箭手诚挚的问候。他们跟Tony都是很久很久以前的朋友了。Tony一个一个地把他们介绍给Peter。虽然Tony不说，但是Peter看得出来他由衷地开心。  
下午，他们几个玩了一局魁地奇。就连Loki也不情不愿地参与了进来。  
期间，Tony对Peter大喊：“直接叫我Tony！你不觉得“Mr stark”这个称呼一下子就失掉气势了吗？”  
晚上，他们又留下来吃饭。Tony带着他们去了附近的一个村庄，他们甚至吃到了比昨天晚上还要丰盛的晚餐。

16.  
假期剩下的几天，Tony带着他几乎把整个英国玩了个遍。  
他们在大英博物馆悄悄幻影移形进展览柜里，给雕塑摆上兔耳朵；明目张胆地穿着巫师袍混进舞台剧,在台上来回搞破坏；给白金汉宫门口施一些小咒语，使某一位大人物狼狈地摔倒……  
Peter觉得他从来没有这么快乐过。  
他不知道的是，其实Tony也是这种感受。

17.  
开学之后，Peter和Tony的关系愈发亲密了。  
Ned也发现了这一点，Peter现在三句不离Mr. Stark，甚至都没时间陪他下巫师棋了！他深沉地怀疑自己这个格兰芬多学生会主席背后的男人摇摇欲坠的地位。  
“Peter，你现在为什么满脑子都是斯塔克教授？我都要怀疑你在跟他谈恋爱了。”ned十分委屈。  
Peter：我不是，我没有，你别瞎说啊！

17．  
Tony觉得Peter最近不太对劲。  
以前Peter上课从来不走神，现在都能盯着他发呆一节课。  
Tony不仅慨叹，果然是老了，以前没有人敢不听他说话。  
（Peter：实际上现在也没有，斯塔克先生。）  
更可疑的是，以前Peter从来不拒绝他的任何要求，现在总是有各种蹩脚的理由不跟他出去，说话都支支吾吾的。  
Tony决定跟Peter谈一谈了。  
要是他喜欢上哪个姑娘，没准他还能帮忙参谋参谋。  
而当他打开办公室门前的那一刻，他却透过玻璃看到Peter小心翼翼地抱着他的长袍跳舞，眼神里全都是掩饰不住的爱慕。  
那一瞬间他明白了一切。  
Tony笑了起来，故意把手中的书掉在地板上，然后再慢悠悠地捡起来，看着少年惊慌失措地把长袍放回原地，假装什么也没发生地坐好。

18．  
时间慢慢地过去，Peter的内心多了一个担忧。  
这个学期一过，他就要毕业，而Tony就要回纽约去，再也不教书。那个时候他又该以什么理由亲近Tony呢？  
而且，随着夏天一点一点到来，这种担心越来越明显。  
而Peter几乎可以说是害怕。  
这个时候，他清醒地意识到了自己和Tony之间的天差地别。

19.  
这个学期还是结束了。  
Peter带着犹豫找到他的Mr. Stark。  
“Tony，你以后还留在英国吗？”  
“当然不。我要回去帮Pepper管理公司了。”  
Peter心里突然有一股说不出的酸楚，“那我是不是再也见不到您了？”  
“恐怕是这样的，我的小朋友。”  
Peter嗯了一声，心里百感交集，他突然明白一年的时间对于Tony来说只是一个小放松，但是于他却不然，Tony已经成了他的全世界。而现在，世界要走了，再也不回来了，他们可能一辈子都不会再见面了。Peter越想越难过，泪花在眼睛里打转，最后还是掉了出来。  
他越想忍住越忍不住，各种委屈，愤怒，悲伤压在心上，越哭越凶。转身就想走，却被Tony一把抓住了胳膊。  
“哎，Peter，你别哭啊，我逗你玩呢，我又不是真的再也不见你了。“Tony甚至有点想笑，“我不回纽约。”  
Peter满脸眼泪地看着他。  
“我说真的，Peter。抱歉，早知道你反应这么大就不跟你开玩笑了，谁知道你当真了。”  
Peter这时候才觉得心里好受了一点。  
“那你原谅我吗，Parker先生？”  
Peter鼓起还挂着泪珠的脸颊，摇头，点头，摇头，点头，摇头，点头。  
Tony被逗笑了，“你确定吗？”  
Peter肯定地点了点头。  
“Mr. Stark，其实我还有点事得跟您坦白。上次您那颗奇异消失的纽扣是我偷偷拽掉的。”Peter泪眼汪汪的说，“那朵让您打了一下午喷嚏的花也是我偷偷放在您包里的。我没想到您竟然对它过敏。”  
“哦，原来都是你。”  
“还有一件事，Tony，我喜欢你，你能当我男朋友吗？”  
“哦,我知道。”  
“毕竟人人都爱斯塔克。”Tony冲他一笑。

20.  
后来，Peter留在Tony身边，帮他完成了IRONMAN计划。金红色的身影出现在伦敦上空，从此Tony stark的传说又多了一项。  
而Peter也加入到进了Tony和他的老朋友们中，和他们一起保护着动乱的巫师界。  
一直到很久很久以后，他们都没有分开。  
巫师的寿命还很长，他们还有好长好长的时间可以用来待在一起。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇有很多不成熟的地方，时隔两年多改了改语病然后这样也还能看。当时本人正谈着甜甜的恋爱w所以写什么都往外冒粉红泡泡，现在再看见这篇眼前还是会浮现当年那个美好的女孩。这也是为什么这篇那么无脑我还是保留下来了的主要原因哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
> 当然了，写的时候还没有复联三和复联四，也就不知道往后他们会发生什么，现在看起来最后这个细水长流的温柔结局真是格外美好。虽然现在也是个基本出了漫威坑的人了，回想起来以往种种还是热泪盈眶。我相信他们在某一个平行时空里一定会有着这样一个紧紧相拥永不分离的结局。这个故事送给他们，送给我喜欢过的女孩，也送给同样爱着Peter Parker和Tony Stark的你。


End file.
